Thor's Misunderstandings of Technology
by prophetofgreed
Summary: What happened to Thor when Iron Man tried to call him in 'Panthers Quest? Why did he not answer the call? Here's what I think happened.


**Here's a one-shot that came to mind when I was sitting on the subway bored.**

**Remember to comment what you think!**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Thor's misunderstandings of technology<span>

It was a beautiful day in the metropolis city of New York, a day perfect to watch the beloved Yankees beat the much hated Red Sox. The clear skies were perfect to be enjoyed in Central Park, taking in the sunshine. The temperature was just perfect for any tourist to take in the sites of this historic city.

The streets were swarming with people carrying on with their daily lives, without a care for the world. Considering the danger the city's been through in the passing few weeks, it looked almost normal to see the sun shine out upon the skyscrapers.

The people took in the sun knowing that with all the escaped villains out there, attacks could happen at any moment, so you might as well take the good weather and make the most of it while you can, before anything happens.

Looking down upon the fair city was the Mighty thunderer himself, Thor. The wind coming from the rooftop swayed his long golden locks, as the strands rocked up and down they shined with brilliant hues of gold, yellow and white in the surrounding gray landscape of the city.

The sun today reminded him of the beauty of Asgard when the weather was fair in the upper realm.

He looked down upon the 'mortals' in their cars and sidewalks. Bustling around carefree, even with their fragility and constant danger around them.

But this was why Thor was here, to help the mortals through this time of danger from the super villain prison break. Thor always tried his hardest to use his immortal power to help the innocent in their time of need.

Out in the distance a police siren called out from the distance, garnering the thunderers attention. With a quick swing of his hammer Mjolnir, Thor shot off into the air flying at a brisk speed.

Thor curved around the tall buildings with skill and ease, his brilliant red cape flapping in the wind. The crowds below noticed the Asgardians presence in the sky, bringing people the urge to point up in the sky.

The thunder god peered down below trying to find the source of the commotion. Down in the in Rockefeller centre stood a giant robot looking reminiscent of an octopus, ripping the streets concrete all over the place with drill attached to the tentacles.

The pedestrians ran desperately for cover as the concrete debris crashed into the street. The god started to swing his hammer at unbelievable speeds, collecting up electricity from the very air around him.

"For Midgard!" Thor yelled deeply as he sent Mjolnir towards the robot. The electricity built up from before still surrounded Mjolnir, giving large sparks of power out of the metal hammer.

Upon impact of the robot, electricity sparked around the entire robot, frying all the systems inside and out of the machine. The speed and power of the hammer pierced through the tough metal exposing two figures inside in yellow contamination suits with four hydra soldiers.

The octopus robot stopped moving as its power shut down. Its tentacle drills disabled as well as support from the tentacles stopped functioning causing the giant machine to crash to the ground.

Mjolnir, having done its work flew back to its master Thor, with his mighty hand awaiting its return.

The Hydra agents instantly ran out of the octopus trying to get away. But instead, they met Thor waiting for them at the opening.

The four soldiers raised their rifles and opened fire at Thor.

The bullets bounced off the hard armour on Thor's chest not even making a scratch. The Hydra soldier stopped firing, confused on what to do next.

"I'd suggest that you all surrender" Thor warned.

One of the Hydra agents just raised his fist in the air and yelled "Hail Hydra!" beginning to fire again. Following their peers example the other soldiers fired as well trying desperately to harm the Asgardian.

Thor ignored the bullets as he flew towards the agents and with one swipe with his hammer the guns were knocked out of the agent's hands. And with his free hand he took one of the agents by the throat and threw the choking man at his two counterparts.

The two technicians saw the fight going badly against the Asgardian, so they both started running. Thor swung his hammer threw it at one of the yellow suited technicians, hitting him in the back. The hammer then wrapped around a large round pillar and hit the stomach of the other technician.

Needless to say, the two of them were knocked out from the hammer's impact.

Over on the side of Thor, two of the soldiers were getting up, dazed from Thor's attack.

Just as one of the soldiers got a sense of their surroundings, they noticed the stern face of Thor looking at him in the eye.

"Do you want to continue?"

The Hydra agent was stiff for a moment before he gripped his hand into a fist and pulled his arm back for a punch.

"Hail Hydra!" the agent yelled in fury.

Thor quickly responded to the punch with an open hand. He took the punch's impact in his tough palm and swiftly used his other arm to knockout the Hydra soldier with a single powerful blow to the jaw.

The other soldier still conscious started to run but was blocked off by a squad of police cars arriving at the scene.

The police officers quickly got the Hydra members in handcuffs and were put away in their cars to be put away in jail.

Thor watched as everything was handled by the police officers on the side. Over in the distance an older looking officer approached the God of Thunder.

"It was good when you came, if Hydra got their hands on the weapons in the vault down below...well anyways, thank you for the help" The man said.

"Think none of it Mister..." Thor said waiting for the older man to introduce himself.

"Stacy, Captain George Stacy" he said extending his hand for handshake.

Thor smiled at the gesture and shook the old officer's hand with a strong grip.

"Well, Captain Stacy. If you are no longer in need of my presence then I think I'll take my leave." Thor said graciously.

Officer Stacy nodded towards Thor. "Thank you again, Thor. I hope that we can meet again under better circumstances."

Thor looked over at the white haired police officer and nodded, "Varely"

The Asgardian started to spin Mjolnir, ready to take off. Then he shot the hammer towards the sky, he held onto the mighty hammer as it brought himself air-born above of everyone around him.

The cape bustled in the wind so did Thor's long hair as he flew through the metropolis. Out of nowhere Thor heard a beeping sound come from somewhere on his body. Thor stopped flying upwards, ready for an attack but the beeping just kept on going.

Thor searched himself, trying to find the source to the sound.

He finally found the source, and to Thor's astonishment it came from the ID card given to him by Tony Stark. Thor stared at the card looking at the card beep. He started to touch the card at every part of the card before the beeping stopped. Satisfied, the thunder god started to fly again.

* * *

><p>It has now been an hour since the card mysteriously started beeping. And since then the card has started a cycle of beeping for a minute, then stopping for a few minutes.<p>

This cycle went on and on, testing Thor's patience. At first he was able to ignore the beeping, but later it started to fry his nerves.

Just as the beeping stopped, Thor was ready at any moment to hearing the diabolical beeping; his muscles were stiff ready for the annoying sound.

But, the card sat silently like any other piece of plastic in New York. After a few minutes Thor's muscles started to loosen as he blew out a sigh of relief.

'Finally that racket has been silenced' Thor thought happily.

And just as Thor's guard was down, the beeping started up again with a vengeance.

The god of thunder gritted his teeth together in anger and frustration. He took the card from his hand and threw down hard on the building top.

"Silence yourself technology, or face the wrath of Mjolnir" Thor yelled in fury.

But the card just ignored him, continuing to ring its annoying tone.

With a swing of fury, Thor cocked the hammer back as far as he could. With mighty power from his warrior's muscles he brought the hammer back overtop his head, using his strength and gravity to gain momentum towards the card.

The hammer sent off a deep boom upon impact, the dust surrounding the card going outwards like a water ripple. The concrete cracked underneath the impact of the Asgardian hammer.

The card was completely shattered to pieces, slowly blowing in the wind.

Thor stared at the pieces moving along the New York skyline as his anger subsided.

"Blasted technology"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please tell me what you thought of it! Because I always like to hear what you guys think!**

**I also hope someone knows who Captain George Stacy is from Marvel comics, because I thought it was clever. =)**

**If you think I should make more one-shots for Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Then share some ideas or suggestions as well as how I can improve.**

**If you liked this. Then by all means, read my other stories. **


End file.
